


In your world

by SlytherinAndSarcasm



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fix It, Fluff, Follows the Show, Injury, Merlin - Freeform, OC, Reader Insert, dont know relationships yet, ship with everyone, third person, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinAndSarcasm/pseuds/SlytherinAndSarcasm
Summary: PLEASE READ FIRST CHAPTER AUTHOR NOTE BEFORE YOU START THIS FIC!!This is my first merlin fic! i hope you enjoy it and dont mind long chapter waits (sorry).Constructive critisism is welcome! :)
Relationships: shrug - Relationship





	1. Introduction and Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ FIRST CHAPTER AUTHOR NOTE BEFORE YOU START THIS FIC!!
> 
> This is my first merlin fic! i hope you enjoy it and dont mind long chapter waits (sorry). 
> 
> Constructive critisism is welcome! :)

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THIS STORY!

This story which I love deeply and will never give up on will be updated massively infrequently!  
As of uploading this it is currently only 3 published chapters and a lot of bullet pointed unfinished chapters (around 18 of them)

I am both a student and a mother and i have a part time job so free time to write is few and far between. I don't want anyone to be disappointed so if you'd rather wait until it's done I recommend book marking it so you can find it later and then waiting for some more chapters!

If you don't mind it not being finished then go ahead! I'll try my best not to leave chapters on cliff hangers or if I do I'll make sure to post both the cliff hanger and the fall out of the cliff hanger so you won't have to wait to see what happens!

I'd love you to read it, any feedback is welcome as well! I've never written a Merlin fanfic longer than a one-shot before so constructive criticism is appreciated :)

I hope you like it 💚 Thankyou for reading this note

\- Kate x


	2. In your world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter makes it seem like a merlin x reader but.... you'd be surprised 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Your face ached with the smile that had been glued to your lips for the past 3 hours, you're day was awful so what better way to cheer you up than a good ol' Merlin marathon. The more you watched it the more you admired the characters, their bonds to each other, their determination and their kindness. A tired, sad smile etched itself onto your face.  
I'd give anything to meet them, to have a conversation with them, hell I'd even settle for a passing smile.

Shuffling over to your window you leaned against the wall staring at the stars that illuminated the sky.   
They're awfully bright tonight. You observed, sighing loudly before continuing to daydream about the enchanting land of Camelot and her people.   
"Goodnight Merlin, goodnight Arthur" you muttered dejectedly standing up straight gazing longing at the stars, mind lost in dreams of golden eyes and a goofy smile "I wish I could live in you're world" you head turned away as you slouched back to your bed. Falling asleep almost instantly you missed the whispered confession floating into the darkness, latching on to a passing star.

A cold breeze brushed your face causing a shiver to go through you. Scrunching up your face as you slowly come back to the land of the living you stretch out your sore muscles.  
Did I leave my window open?   
You ask yourself. You reaching to tug your blanket closer to you only to be met with grass.   
What... is.... happening? I don't remember ever having grass on my bed.  
Forcing your tired eyes open the bright afternoon sun gleams through the trees causing tears to form in your eyes.  
Wait a minute? The sun through the trees? What the frick? Where the hell am I?   
Your chest constricts as you scramble to get off of the hard ground you were led upon. Frantically looking around for anything recognisable you realise you have no idea where you are or how you came to be in this stage place. As you gaze down at yourself you breathe a deep sigh of relief, catching your breath as you focus on the clothes your wearing. Your long sleeve baggy white shirt was stained and smudged with a random assortment of greens and browns from the forest floor beneath you and your brown leggings were a little worse for wear with a single rip on the bottom right side but at least you're decent.   
I'm still in my pyjamas, a little roughed up but still normal I must just be sleeping there is no way I can go to sleep in my bed and wake up in a forest so I just need to take a deep breath, clam down and wake myself up. How hard can it be? I can hear a stream so I'll just go there I mean cold water will definitely wake me up right?

Formulating a plan in your mind you're breathing evens out and you smile to yourself knowing you'll be back in your bed soon enough.   
Brushing yourself off you begin to head towards the sound of the running water secretly enjoying the beauty of the forest you were currently in not knowing the danger that it held.  
Before you even registered what was happening you felt a pain in your check as an arrow whizzed past your face barely missing you before embedding itself into the tree behind you. Frantically looking around you see two people emerge from the bushes, both are wearing what looks like tunics and leather, a tall man with a hideous snarl was carrying a bow, arrow notched as if he was preparing to shoot at you again whilst a shorter, evil looking woman was wielding a small dagger, a cruel smirk plastered on her face. You instantly felt a scream beginning to form in your throat as you observed them.   
They look like the bandits from... no that's not possible, I am not in Camelot. This is not happening. Why didn't I wake up. They cut my cheek. I should have woke up.   
As realisation dawned on you, you shoved the scream back down your throat before it could be released knowing full well it would not help in this situation.  
The bandits stop 100 yards from you both still wielding their weapons in a threatening manner. Waving her knife in your direction, the female bandit took a step closer to you smirking the whole time,  
"Are you going to come quietly or are you going to make this difficult for us?"   
Panic almost took control of you as you realised what she was implying. Once again you silenced the voice in your head telling you to start screaming.   
Facing both of the bandits your natural fight or flight instincts kicked in, bracing your feet and lifting you arms slightly flight won out and you turned and fled shouting over your shoulder to the surprised bandits.  
"Ha yea right!"

Dashing through the dense forest arrows flew past you as you bobbed and weaved barely avoiding colliding into the trees around you, sliding around a large hedge of random weeds you continue running for your life. Seeing a small dirt path in front of you, you begin to run towards hoping that someone loves near it and will hear all the commotion being made. Without any warning an arrow slashes past you slicing the side of your leg causing you to scream in pain and stumble onto the path. Collapsing against a nearby tree you turn around only for an arrow to catch onto your shirt pining you in place. Grappling at the arrow you try to pull it out and get free before they reach you but luck isn't on your side today. Both bandits run onto the path huffing out a laugh as they notice you stuck to the tree defenceless.   
"William keep watch whilst I deal with this one" the male bandit with the bow nodded before walking to the opposite edge of the path looking both way with a arrow notched preparing to attack nay who stumble across the scene.   
As the female bandit passes her knife into her other hand she roughly clutches your free arm causing you to wince  
That's gunna leave a bruise   
You think to yourself terrified on what's going to happen to you now.

"You are in so much trouble ya know that? Do you understand how many arrows we just wasted on your stupid ass? And for what? A small insignificant child. I don't know why we even bothered. Your no use to us anyway, I mean look at you. You're so scrawny maybe we should just kill you now and save us the trouble are carting you around? Don't sorry sweet I'll make sure it's nice and quick, you won't feel a thing"   
Your eyes widened and you started to struggled as she laughed and raised the knife higher to your throat, closing your eyes a tear slipped down your face as you accepted what was about to happen.  
"Fuck! Mary it's the knights!"   
Your eyes snapped open as your heated hoof beats coming down the path. You were saved! They could help! The bandits both cursed before turning to you and pulling the arrow out. William ran over and clutched an arm around your chest tightly dragging you backwards into the forest whilst holding a hand over your mouth. Your struggling intensified as you tried to free yourself from his grasp, stamping on his foot the hold on your mouth slipped allowing you to scream for help before Mary kicks you to the ground. Picking you up by your shirt she begins to shake you throwing you to the ground once more. Crying out in pain as your injured leg slams into the solid ground both bandits advance on you wanting to at least kill you before the knights arrive. However, before any more harm can be done to you, you find yourself surrounded by men on horses. They all dismount and glare at the bandits hands on there swords but all you can do is stare in shock at them all of them have bright silver chain mail that glints beautifully in the sunlight and flowing red capes billowing behind them all bearing the golden symbol of a dragon on their left shoulders. The symbol of the knights of Camelot.   
Oh my god.

By the time you are aware of yourself again you are still sat on the uncomfortable ground, rocks digging into you as you stare into the eyes of a worried Arthur pendragon. Arthur. Frigging. Pendragon. As you're hauled to your feet by William you focus more realising that he's asking if you are okay you open your mouth to tell him you're fine but the only words that leave your mouth are   
"you're still alive"   
You slam your mouth shut as he gives you a look of confusion.   
"What did you say?" He asks cautiously giving you a confused look.   
"I'm still alive" you stuttered out trying to act as if you didn't just almost tell him he died.   
His eyes slide to the people holding you as you wince from the pain in your leg.   
"Release her now or face the consequence" Arthur demands in a kingly tone, unseating his sword and pointing it at the bandits informs of him. William and Mary share a glance before throwing you forwards towards the knights and making a run for it.   
Preparing yourself for another hard fall you jolt forward as you find warm arms surrounding your body and saving you from more pain. Gazing upwards your tears eyes meet a pair of beautiful blue one, they sparkle with worry and concern shocking you as you realise that you are currently in the arms of merlin. THE merlin. His lips move but in your shocked state everything around you is muffled and you can't understand what's he's saying. Realising as his face becomes even more worried, your cheeks heat as you shake your head to rid the fog that settled in your brain. Beginning to stand apologising and muttering about being fine a hiss of pain escapes your lips as you put pressure on your injured leg.   
"Fine huh?" Merlin says with a cheeky smirk, before lifting you onto his horse and calling to the others about taking you back to camp, the heat in your cheeks increasing even more as you have to grip him tightly around the waist in order to not fall off the horse.

"Done" Merlin announces as he pats the bandage tightly wrapped around your leg. The blush still not leaving your face even as he turns away to survey the sleeping knights in the area.   
Suddenly realising that Merlin may be your only way to return home you decide to use this opportunity to speak to him whilst everyone is asleep.   
"Merlin? Can I talk to you in private please? It's about something important?" Your face dips down as you whisper in his direction attempting to not wake anyone.   
"Of course. What do you need?" He asks politely grabbing his water skin to take a drink.   
"It's about magic" you reply barely audibly but you can tell he heard you as the water clatters to the ground and the smile slides off him face being replaced by a fake half smirk.   
"I don't know what your talking about" he stutters out.   
"Please Emerys. It's important!" You plead with him. Merlin looks at you shocked, surprised you know that name.   
"I only need a moment of your time. Please?"   
"Fine" he whispers to you before calling over to Arthur on the other side of the camp.   
"I'm just going to get some more water from the stream"  
"I will accompany you Merlin" you say loud enough for Arthur to hear.   
"Okay but be back quickly, the forest can be dangerous" Arthur warns before going back to stabbing the fire. 

"Fine you got your moment now what do you want?" Merlin glared at you warily, hostility clear in his tone. As you took a deep breath to calm yourself you told him everything you could. You told him that you have no idea how you got here, how you fell asleep in your bed at home and then woke up here on the forest ground wearing the same clothes. Merlin became thoughtful asking if you could have just been taken from your house during the night by those bandits.   
"You don't understand Merlin. I'm not from here, as in from this world! In my world Camelot, you, Arthur, the knights! They don't exists merlin! You are all just a myth, a legend. None of this should be real!" You breathed heavily, frustration laced in your speech. Merlin stared dumbfounded at you, mouth hanging open.   
"I don't know what to say to that. I've never even heard of someone travelling to another world but I suppose it would explain the slight magical signature surrounding you right now"   
You stared at him shocked.   
"Wait so you can sense that but not Morgana?" You ask completely perplexed. Merlin once again looked confused as he stared at you  
"What?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing together.   
"oh no! Nothing, absolutely nothing, you forget I said that right now!" You demanded.   
Wow we're pretty early into the series then. I need to know what's happening so I don't reveal anything else.   
"What's Camelot like? What's the last thing that threatened Arthur's life?"   
Merlin immediately takes a step back face closing off from you and becoming defensive.   
"Why do you want to know?" He asks with an accusing tone.   
"Please Merlin. I need to know. Because of the different worlds thing I know a lot of what is going to happen in the future. I cannot under any circumstance tell you what will happen because then I will change things so you need to tell me what Camelot is like and what the most recent attack on Arthur was"   
Staring in shock at you as he tried to process all you've told him he gives a slow nod, silently agreeing to tell you. As you both get comfortable he weaves a tale of an enchanted beast contaminating the water supply and causing a plague in the town.   
Groaning to yourself you mumble profanities to yourself as you realise how early on in their story that is.   
I'm going to have to be so careful now.   
You think to yourself annoyed by how much information you could accidentally let slip.   
After talking about everything that has happened for a while longer you both agree that you need to find a way back to your world as soon as possible before you accidentally start changing things in this timeline.   
"You could always come back to Camelot with me?" Merlin asks shyly   
"Gaius can help, I'm sure of it. His knowledge of magic is far greater than mine. He'll know what to do"   
Blushing profusely you nod your head agreeing to his offer secretly being ecstatic that you will get to meet everyone as being in camelot means being with Morgana and Gwen as well. You couldn't wait!

"We should probably head back" you start to mutter  
"Arthur's probably wondering where we are"   
As Merlin gives you a hand up you both begin to slowly make your way back to camp laughing with each other and telling stories along the way.   
Accidentally, your foot catches on a root and you curse your clumsiness as you begin to fall. Once again you are jolted forward though as you find yourself staring up into those stunning eyes again. You both continue to gaze at each other a sense of calmness washing over you both, you don't understand why but as you continue to stay in that position you feel connected to the man holding you, like this is where you're meant to be, as you observe his face you notice his gaze flicker to your lips before coming back up to rest on your face. Getting impatient you begin to lean in feeling the ghost of his breath on your face, your lips brush each other's and your eyes slide shut as do his.

Before anything more that a brush of lips happens a loud cough interrupts your moment causing Merlin to jump and drop you to the floor. Turning your face you see Arthur standing just a few trees away looking between you both before his gaze rests on Merlin, a grin spread across his face.

"I was coming to see what was taking so long but I guess collecting water is done differently from how I remember huh Merlin."


	3. Us girls have to stick together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See i told you... merlin x reader? maybe... maybe not 
> 
> I dont even know, dont ask me

I can't believe i almost kissed him. The Merlin! Im such an idiot, we only just met what was i thinking? Of course he wouldn't want to kiss me. He didn't have to drop me though that was just uncalled for. Daydreaming and stressing out about merlin as we got closer to Camelot i was suddenly stuck speechless as the gates opened up and the lower town was revealed.

Camelot is so much different from what it was portrayed as in the series, it looks the same but it feels so much... more. How anyone could think magic was gone from this place was crazy. It was everywhere! Every stone, every house and every plant was teeming with magic, small and dormant but it was still there. Every second I'm in this world the more i can sense it, and don't even get me started on Merlin himself! When i first started sensing the magic around me I'm sure i must have looked insane staring at him but i couldn't help it, the sheer power that radiates from him is astounding. Even Arthur felt of magic but i suppose that's because of his birth and being part of such a great destiny.   
Is this what the druids sense? I thought to myself in a daze distracted by the bustling streets and noise all around me. I winced as my head pounded behind my eyes unused to all these new magical sensing abilities i seem to have developed and the strength at which they seem to be growing to.  
What i wouldn't give for some Paracetamol right now   
I moaned to myself allowing myself a moment of self pity before focusing on my current predicament.

"Merlin?" I asked quietly trying not to squeeze him to tight in my nervousness, my arms still wrapped around him as the horse continued towards the stables.   
"What happens now?" I question nervously worrying my bottom lip in between my teeth.   
"What do you mean?" puzzled he turns his head slightly to look back at me. Diverting my eyes i stare at the horse's back before replying timidly,   
"well i dont have any money, or clothes, or food. I dont have a home or any friends. What am i suppose to do? Where am i suppose to go? What if i can't get back to my world? What do i tell people? how will i explain who i am and where i came from? oh god they're all going to find out. I'm going to be executed. I'm going to die" My breathing quickened dramatically as i worked my way into a panic I hadn't considered any of these things before but now I was thinking about it in more detail i realize how much trouble i'm in if i can't find a way home quickly.   
"hey... HEY! calm down! Calm. Down. You will be fine we'll take this one step at a time" Gripping my shoulders gently merlin gave me a slight shake, worry once again pooling in his eyes and directed at me,  
"you're getting ahead of yourself here. First we'll head to Gaius and get you checked over, then we'll talk to him about everything and decide what to do from there. okay?" He asked quietly head tilted towards me in question. Taking some deep breaths and remembering the exercises from home i focused all my attention on Merlin and his stunning eyes using them to calm me down,   
"Yea.. Yea. That sounds okay. Awesome. Thankyou Merlin. Sorry i freaked out on you there" Smiling shyly up at him i realized he was facing me and we were on the ground  
when did we get off the horse? I wondered already to tired to really care what the answer was.   
I just want today over with.   
"Come on then Avim. Gaius' is this way" Merlin called cheerily leading me away towards the castle ignoring my puzzled expression.   
"Avim?" I questioned. "Is that meant to be some kind of nickname?"  
Smiling apologetically Merlin replied quietly still dragging me towards the physicians chambers. "Sorry I can call you something else if you want it's just you never told me your name and it was immediately what my first thought was when i met you" He shrugged half heatedly still walking ahead a slight pink tinge creeping up his neck as he continued to ramble.   
"Merlin it's fine. I like it, new place new me, i think my real name might be a bit too strange for this world so I'd be happy to take your name" Merlin stumbled slightly in front of me as i finished my sentence red covering both of our faces as i realized what i had said.   
"No. No.. not your name. i meant the name you chose for me. I wouldn't... I didn't... you... um... we" Stuttering all over the place and putting my foot in it as usual i was saved by a sudden rush of magic coming from my right followed by a soft chuckle.   
"Well anyone would be lucky to be married to our Merlin wouldn't you say Gwen?" Zoning out from the conversation completely i was fully distracted by Morgana, she was even more stunning in person, her skin was as pale as snow and hair as dark as a raven.  
"Snow white" I muttered out loud transfixed with her beauty before realizing what i'd just said.   
Oh why was i such a dork? My face heated up as i became even more embarrassed.   
"Sorry darling but my name is Morgana. I am intrigued by who this snow white is though if i remind you of her so much?" She said questioningly towards me smiling gently, her smile lighting up the hallway striking me with a sudden thought  
This is the Morgana that was meant to be not that twisted shell Morgause caused her to become. I will save her if i can and damn the consequences it may have.

Shocked by my own thoughts i shook my head. It will do no good to have thoughts like that when i know i cant stay, i must go home back to my own world. Realizing i still hadn't answered yet and blushing profusely i stuttered out a response.  
"She's a princess in a story my mother used to tell me when i was younger my lady."   
Smiling gently she reached out and lifted my chin eyes darkening when she noticed the slice to my cheek, gaze roaming over my body anger radiated off of her in waves that sent my mind through a loop as she saw the state of my clothes and injured leg.   
Hopefully this magic emotion thing fades off soon i thought pleadingly I really dont want this headache anymore.

"Well i hope you can tell me the story of snow white one day little.. Avim? Was it" She smiled once more before turning me back towards merlin and shuffling me along   
"Now off to Gauis with you, you need treating right away. Gwen and Myself will accompany you, girls have to stick together in this castle" She winked at me before linking her arm through mine, Gwen doing the same on the other side, both smiling warmly at me.

Maybe I'd be better off staying in Camelot.. maybe i could help save some people.


	4. The king awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... enjoy!

Wow this castle is so much bigger than I thought it'd be and yet it's also almost.. familiar? Dont be ridiculous of course it's familiar I've only been obsessing over merlin for a huge chunk of my life.   
"Avim? Aviiiim?" Zoning back in to a pounding headache and a boney hand waving infront of my face i realised we'd arrived at Gaius' chambers already. Said man stood on the other side of the room a smashed pot infront of his feet staring at me intensely with a suspicious look on his face. Merlin dragged me forwards slightly and immediately an almost overwhelming medicinal smell assaulted my nose making me gag, combined with the small rush of magic shooting at me from Gaius' direction, i hunched over grabbing my head as it pounded in time with my heartbeat.

"Quick quick my boy. Bring the poor soul over here. Sit on the bed please" he directed at me, finally getting over the shock of me being in the room.   
What is his problem? is there something on my face? does he know? no way, he may be smart but he certainly wouldn't be able to tell im from another world just by looking at me. right?

Slowly sitting down on the bed Gaius worked methodically healing me, handing over vials to drink and pastes to smear on bruises and cuts, even a tincture to sooth my headache, all the while his gaze didn't turn from me, constantly studying me like i was some unusual creature.   
I wish he'd stop that it's making me so uncomfortable I moaned to myself looking away from him with a blush as he wrapped a bandage around my leg.

"So. Who is this and what happened?" Gaius broke the silence, questioning Merlin whilst still winding the bandage around me. 

Seriously? i thought  
I am right. here old man! No need to be so dismissive, I can speak for myself.

"To be honest i don't know, you see i was in my b-ugh" Glaring heatedly at Merlin, i slapped at the hand covering my mouth silently staring daggers into him but he didnt budge,   
for such a twig he sure does have some impressive muscles wow what i wouldnt give to.. Stop stop stop you are mad at him right now don't go getting all distracted by his surprising strength. When his eyes caught mine they widened with shock and he winced slightly but his hand still remained silencing me.  
"Gaius asked me what happened, not you Avim" He said pointedly as if berating me for speaking for myself.   
how. dare. they. I contemplated just getting up and RKOing their asses before i realised: One; im not in my own world and Two; that would both not be taken kindly and most likely get me arrested. Shutting up fully with a pout and a smile from Merlin, he began telling my tale, or at least the non magic version of the tale, realisation overpowered my slight confusion when i noticed the 2 stunning women occupying the space in the doorway effetively blocking me from any prying eyes and ears walking through the corridors.   
Well.. they did say girls have to stick together but i didn't think they'd actually stay longer than dropping me off. How sweet, maybe i have some friends already, some help with certain events would certainly be useful, especially with whats to co... NO. Stop it. you are going. home. you are not staying here. you are not changing anything. you are not. saving. anyone.   
Once again berating myself for stupid thoughts i realised merlin was finally done with my (sort of truthful) tale, both Morgana and Gwen observed me with barely concealed worry and sadness. Looking between Merlin and myself, Gaius looked like he didn't believe a word we said which in all honesty he shouldn't.   
"Really? That's really what happened?" he questioned suspiciously. Opening my mouth to reassure him and the worried women in the doorway i realised merlin still had his hand over my mouth and wouldnt budge it no matter how hard i smacked him or tried to wiggle away.   
For goodness sake i thought, i guess we're pulling out the big guns.

"EW! WHAT THE HELL AVIM!?" Merlin screeched pulling his hand away and wiping it furiously onto the bed sheet.  
"If you cover my mouth like that then you deserve to get licked" i huffed crossing my arms and pouting.  
"Is that so?" Came a smug voice from the doorway. Realising the other implications of what i just said i groaned and hid my bright crimson face as snickers started from the other people in the room.  
"I didn't mean it like that and you know it my prince" I stated shaking my head side to side in embarrassment, face still hidden away.   
"Propositioning Merlin twice in one day little Avim? My my you are a bold one arent you?" Morgana teased with a chuckle making me curl into a blushing ball of regret.   
"Twice? Oh please do tell me Merlin what happened the first time? You know after almost snogging at the camp?" Arthur smirked,   
"WHAT?" Both women shrieked excited to hear this new piece of gossip.   
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no" i mumbled excessively to myself wanting the floor to swallow me whole. i wonder if merlin can actually make that happen?   
"It's not like that you prat and you know it!" Merlin tried to reason, red in the face and obviously quite flustered by his Master's teasing.   
"Be that as it may, i'm not here to discuss your increasingly and grossly active love life Merlin. Avim... " Arthur turned to me with something akin to sympathy in his eyes but before he could speak Gwen cut him off.   
"I just realised we didn't even ask your name! We've just been calling you Avim, that's so rude!" She hurriedly spoke obviously upset with herself for being rude.   
"oh.. um.. uh... i" Muttering and stumbling over my words whilst fiddling with the hem of my ruined shirt and staring at anything but the other people in the room I started panicking not knowing how to reply to the simple question without giving anything away.   
"Avim?" Morgana carefully questioned "Are you okay? You dont have to answer if you dont want to. Here ill change the subject. Where are you from? We would be more than happy to accompany you home once you're all healed up and ready to go." Kindly staring at me i noticed her gaze quickly turned even more worried once more when the question just caused me to spiral further into panic, breathing became hard and hands snaked into my hair, tugging and pulling at it as my heartbeat pounded in my ears, drowning all other noises out.   
What am i going to do? What do i tell them? The truth? no. That's stupid. Where am i going to go? What am i going to do? There's so much i want to tell them, so many people i can save but, no. What am i going to do? I can't just tell them! I'd sound crazy or worse like i have magic. They'll execute me on the spot. i don't want to die, i just want to go home. I may not have an overly affectionate family but they've always looked out for me, kept me fed with a roof over my head, i owe them so i have to make it back. Wait! What if arthur dies early? What if i cause it? Me being here changes everything! i've screwed it up. i've ruined it. Everyone is going to die. Because of me. I need to tell them everything but i haven't watched all of the earlier episodes in ages. I can't remember it all, there's too many gaps in my memories. i can't remember. i can't remember. i can't remember. i can't remember. I. Can't. Remember.

"AVIM!" My head whips to the side and my cut reopens as a hand roughly slaps me and I realise im being blocked in by everyone. Gaius stands directly infront of my curled up position on the floor When did i get down here? I wonder, whilst Merlin is sat with my back to his chest pinning my hands to my sides. Looking up through tear filled lashes Morgana sits directly beside me stroking my hair and whispering comforts and apologies whilst arthur cradles Gwen tucked into his side both wearing matching frowns of concern, the only difference being the tears on gwen's face.   
"Avim are you back with us?" Questions morgana once more, continuing her sentence when i give a shaky nod in reply.   
"Okay then. You need to listen to me okay little one? Listen fully and don't interupt. It's fine Avim. You. are. fine. It's fine that you don't remember okay? Amnesia is such a common thing so don't worry. If you're memories don't come back to you then we will find out who you are and where you're from ourselves! I swear it on my life!" Tears streamed down my face once again as I gazed at her earnest face. Glancing at everyone else once more they all wore the same comforting and determined smile. All except Giaus, who was just watching the scene with a mix of confusion and worry. Pushing that aside i couldn't help but be astounded by how kind and nice they all are.   
I don't care that i'll be going home. I will change their fates. Especially Morgana's. I will not allow her to be twisted so cruelly by Morgouse this time! I will protect them all. I will save them all. Even if i have to write it down and shove it in their faces before i'm forced to leave.

Paying attention to those around me once more I blanched and felt sick to my stomach when i caught the end of Arthur's sentence...

"... the king wishes to speak to you"


End file.
